Kingdom Hearts and FullMetal Alchemist
by MeckaBlaze Alchemist
Summary: La Keyblade, l'arme puissante pouvant battre les sans-coeurs et verrouiller les Serrures des mondes. Pendant qu'ils sont à Traverse, Sora, Donald et Dingo tombent sur une gigantesque porte ouverte qui semble donner une certaine puissance aux sans-coeurs mais même avec la Keyblade, impossible à la verrouiller …


_Bonjours à vous ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire de même que l'histoire ^^ les commentaires sont les bienvenue XD._

_L'histoire se déroulera dans le jeu Kingdom Hearts 1 avec l'histoire de FullMetal Alchemist (Tome 3) d'ailleurs pour ceux qui l'ont lu, sa va vous rappelez des souvenirs ^^ . Bonne lecture à vous XD_

_Aucun des personnages des univers de FMA et KH ne m'appartiennent (SQUARE ENIX pour les deux mais aussi Hiromu Arakawa pour le magnifique Manga de FullMetal Alchemist ^^)_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La voix du gardien …

«Je n'ai pas le choix...» Un personnage regardait les Ténèbres qui arrivaient sur son monde plus vite que prévu. Les sans-coeurs vont envahirent sont monde si il ne fait rien. Et il doit faire quelque chose, c'est lui le gardien de son monde et c'est à lui que revient la charge de le protéger.

«Ils utilisent son pouvoir... Je ne pourrais rien faire si je reste ici. Je dois le faire... Pour éviter que les Ténèbres engloutissent mon monde, … il faut que je le fasse,... Il faut qu'**il** le fasse!» Une immense lumière envahit toute la salle et le mystérieux personnage disparaît en même temps que la lumière ne commence à s'estomper.

Pendant ce temps à Resembool une petite cambrousse du pays d'Amestris, à la maison des Rockbell:

«QUOI!», hurla une jeune fille blond.

«Oh!Désolé, il est complètement pulvérisé.»

«Pulvérisé! T'as bien dit «Pulvérisé»!? Qu'est – ce tu as fait pour détruire ce magnifique Auto – Mail que j'ai construit avec amour!?»

«Comment dire … Il a explosé en mille morceaux ...»

«Mille ...»

BANG!

Il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour Edward Elric de se faire ramasser deux clés dès son arrivé.

Edward Elric est un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année, avec les cheveux blond tresser plus tourné vers la couleur «or» avec des yeux identique soient un peu plus foncer que ses cheveux. Il porte généralement un débardeur noir, pantalon noir, bottes en cuir avec des semelles rouge, une veste noir et une grande veste rouge avec le signe de Flamel à son dos.

Il est plutôt petit pour son âge mais à horreur qu'on le lui rappel, il dit même détesté le lait pourtant réputé pour favorisé la croissance. Edward a aussi un caractère explosive, il est impulsive, téméraire mais aussi mature, débrouillard, protecteur avec les personnes qu'il aime, intelligent et a un bon cœur.

Il est également un alchimiste de haut niveau malgré son jeune et il est surnommé «FullMetal» à cause de ces deux membres métallique (Auto-Mail) qu'il possède au bras droit et à la jambe gauche.

Et c'est pour ça, que Winry Rockbell, amie d'enfance d'Ed et Al balance ces clés sur Ed pour avoir casser ces Auto-Mail.

Winry Rockbell est une jeune fille du même âge qu'Edward, elle est blonde aux yeux bleu et peut avoir un sale caractère quand on touche à ses Auto-Mails. C'est elle et sa grand-mère Pinako qui ont équipé Ed d'Auto-Mail et qui s'occupe de l'entretient de celui-ci.

Alors qu'Ed continuait à boire son café malgré la clé qui est resté sur sa tête et le sang qui en coule, Winry toujours énervé, a remarqué l'armure posé dans un coin dans une caisse.

«Quoi? Toi aussi tu es cassé? Vous menez quoi, comme vie? ...»

«Eh bien … héhé»

L'armure en question qui était cassé, avec un bras et une jambe en moins, n'est autre que le petit frère d'Edward : Alphonse.

Alphonse a une année de moins que Ed et Winry mais est plus grand que ceux-ci. Le fait est qu'il n'a plus de corps et son âme est rattaché par un sceau dans son armure. Alphonse ne possède plus de corps car lui et Edward ont tenté la transmutation humaine pour faire revivre leur mère décédé suite à une maladie. Ils ont échoué et en ont payé les conséquences : Alphonse a perdu son corps et Edward a perdu sa jambe gauche mais pour faire revenir l'âme de son frère, Ed a sacrifié son bras droit et l'a rattaché à l'armure qui se trouvais dans la cave à se moment là.

Après cet incident, les frères Elric ont décidé de retrouver leurs corps perdu et pour cela, il recherche la célèbre et mystique pierre philosophale. Pour faire des recherche sur celle-ci, Edward a passé un examen pour devenir Alchimiste d'État et il l'a réussi à l'âge de 12 ans alors que le test était réputé difficile même pour des adultes. Et cela fait maintenant 3 ans qu'ils recherchent leurs corps.

Une fois la tempête Winry passer:

«Donc tu veux aller à Central pour récupérer des documents sur la pierre philosophale ou un truc du genre … le plus rapidement possible?» Demanda Pinako.

«Oui, c'est assez urgent!» Répond Ed

«Je dois aussi faire quelques ajustements à ta jambe»

«Ha, tu as grandi un petit peu? X cm, c'est ce que tu mesurais la dernière fois, non?» Winry ne ratait pas une occasion pour se moquer de la taille d'Edward, une sorte de revanche pour ce qu'il faisait de ces Auto – Mail.

«Pour la jambe, ce n'est pas trop dur, mais le bras il faut entièrement le refaire ...»

«Ça va durer combien de temps? Une semaine?» Ed veut que sa se fasse rapidement seulement, il n'a pas le choix d'attendre, vu qu'il n'avait pas prévenu sa visite et surtout qu'un tueur en série traînait dans le coin et qu'il était une cible potentiel! C'est d'ailleur pour cela qu'ils sont accompagné du Commandant Armstrong qui est chargé de leurs sécurités jusqu'à que le tueur Scar ne soir arrêter. Le commandant Armstrong a une moustache blonde, il est chauve sauf pour la petit mêche qui conserve encore sur sa tête et a les yeux bleux. C'est un homme très grand et très musclé qu'il n'hésite pas à montrer à chaque occasion que se présente. Néanmoins, il possède un grand cœur et est très sensible notament pour les frères Elric après avoir entendu leur histoire.

Pinako inspira longtemps le tabac de sa pipe et répondit.

«Ne nous sous-estime pas, voyons … ça sera prêt dans trois jours!» Répondit-elle tout en expirant la fumée du tabac.

Après cela, elle partie chercher une prothèse de prêt qui est moins performante que l'Auto-Mail habituel.

CLANG

Pinako enlève l'Auto-Mail de la jambe gauche d'Ed et lui installe celle de prêt.

«Pour le moment, il va falloir que tu patientes...»

«Ok»

Edward se leva pour tester sa «nouvelle jambe» même si elle n'est que temporaire et éprouva déjà quelques difficultés à marcher avec, en plus sans son bras, se qui fait qu'il a encore moins d'équilibre.

«Hop là! Ça ne va pas être facile de marcher avec ça...»

Il ne lui faudra néanmoins pas longtemps pour qu'il puisse un peu près marcher correctement, c'est l'habitude qu'il a gardé pendant sa rééducation.

Après s'être un peu entraîner de marcher, il croisa Winry avec sa jambe sur son épaule qui marmonnait dans sa barbe son procéder pour ajuster son Auto-Mail.

«Je vais d'abord la niveler, puis la rassembler et procéder aux réglages. On la raccordera à la fin... Il y a des nuits blanches qui m'attendent...» Winry détestait faire des nuits blanches. Ça restait rare, mais il lui arrivait d'en faire pour des clients qui sont pressés notamment Edward.

«Désolé de te demander l'impossible.»

«Tu veux aller à Central le plus vite possible, non? Dans ce cas, je vais faire de mon mieux!»

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu face à cette réponse.

«_Cette fille est génial, toujours là pour nous aider et à nous encourager, je l'a considère comme une sœur malgré qu'on ait aucun lien de sang_.»

«Mais par contre, je vais vous faire payer la formule express!» S'écria Winry en donnant une grande frappe dans le dos d'Ed qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce dans les cartons et bidons qui traînait par là.

«Ha... Tu ne t'es pas encore habitué à cette jambe, c'est ça?...»

«_Pas si génial que ça finalement_.»

Une fois sortit dehors pour laisser les filles travailler tranquillement, Ed ne manqua pas de se plaindre à son frère de la nouvelle bosse que venait de lui faire Winry.

«Quelle violence! C'est quoi cette fille!?»

«C'est pas nouveau...» Alphonse est beaucoup plus calme que son frère se qui lui donne le privilège d'échapper à certaines colère de Winry.

«Trois jours d'attente...» Edward leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant les oiseaux passer au dessus de sa tête et profitant du silence, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rompre ce silence.

«... C'est ennuyeux de n'avoir rien à faire.»

«Les derniers jours ont été mouvementés, ça fait du bien d'être un peu au calme, non?»

«Ouais, mais j'aime pas m'embêter!» Dit-il en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Après quelque minutes le temps qu'Ed se calme un peu:

«Je sais! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te recueillir sur la tombe de Maman?» lui demanda Al.

«Me recueillir... mais toi, tu ne peux pas y aller dans ton état … Je ne vais pas embêter le commandant, je vais rester ici.»

«On va devoir partir pour central dès que ton Auto-Mail sera réparé, c'est ta seul occasion d'aller au cimetière...».

«_Al a raison, c'est vrai qu'une fois à Central, il sera trop tard, autant y aller._»

«C'est vrai … Je vais aller y faire un tour ...»

Ed parti s'habiller un peu, il n'allait pas rester en caleçon pour aller sur la tombe de sa mère, il prit Den avec lui pour ne pas déranger le commandant et surtout ne pas l'avoir dans ces pattes.

Il est passé aussi à la fleuriste du coin prendre un bouquet et partit en direction du cimetière. En route, il croisa de vielles connaissances comme les bergers de moutons père et fils. Il les avaient déjà aider avant à réparer la bergerie avec Al, s'était à leur retour de leur entraînement avec leur maître.

Ils ont discuté du bon vieux temps un petit bout de temps avant qu'Ed ne reprenne sa route pour le cimetière.

Arriver au cimetière, Ed pose le bouquet de fleur sur la tombe et se recueilli un peu de temps avant de voir les restes de leur maison au loin et décide d'y aller.

Il ne restait plus rien, que des ruines, des poutres brûlés et le chaîne mort. Cette endroit pourtant avec tant de souvenirs, est leur point de départ de leur aventure où ils ont renoncé à faire marche-arrière.

«_On ne peut plus faire marche-arrière. Il faut que je réussisse, pour rendre son corps à Alphonse car tous se qui s'est passé est de ma faute, et c'est à moi de réparer mes erreurs. C'est une promesse que j'ai faite et je ne compte pas la rompre, ces ruines en sont la preuve. Même, si nous n'avons plus de foyer, nous avons toujours un endroit où rentrer une fois que nous aurons récupérer nos corps_.»

Il commençait à faire nuit et une brise fraîche soufflait, Den commença alors à faire de petits bruits pour attirer l'attention d'Ed. Ed le remarqua mais aussi la nuit qui commençais à tomber et comprend Den d'un seul regard.

«On rentre … ? Tous le monde doit nous attendre ...»

Les trois jours sont passés à la fois lentement que rapidement pour tous le monde et le jour tant attendu fut arriver.

«Tu es prêt? C'est parti?» Demanda Pinako. Ed assis sur sa chaise, se préparait physiquement et mentalement à la connexion des nerfs, c'est la partie qu'il déteste le plus.

«Un» Le compte à rebours est lancé …

«Deux»

«Trois!» un CLATCH et un CLOC surviennent suivie de prêt par un :

«AIEUH!» La douleur de la connexion des nerfs est l'une des raisons pour laquelle beaucoup de personnes refusent de ce faire équiper d'Auto-Mail car la douleur est tellement grande que même des adultes ne la supportent pas.

«Huuuu... C'est toujours aussi désagréable quand on connecte les nerfs.»

«Arrête de te plaindre. Va-y! Essaye de bouger un peu!» Ed bougea ses doigts et légèrement son bras. Il fit de même pour sa jambe.

«J'espère ne plus avoir a subir ça à l'avenir. Dès qu'on aura la pierre philosophale, on retrouvera nos vrai corps!» Winry et Pinako font leurs dernières préparation sur les Auto-Mail que Pinako réagit à se que vient de dire Ed :

«C'est dommage de perdre un si bon client...» Edward est la personne qu'elles ont vu le plus souvent (hors le fait qu'elles le connaisse déjà bien avant) pour ce faire réparer ses Auto-Mails à la grande exaspération de Winry.

«De toute façon, tu devrais abandonner, c'est trop dangereux! En plus, les Auto-Mails ont vraiment la classe.» Winry s'arrêta un instant pour expliquer les «avantages» des Auto-Mails tous en prenant son côté «émerveiller» à Ed.

«L'odeur de l'huile, le grincement des muscles artificiels et des roulements à billes... Même si le design est un peu étrange, je trouve ça vraiment magnifique! Haaaa! Les Auto-Mails sont si beaux!» Ce beau discourt est ce que Ed à le droit à chaque fois qu'il vient se faire réparer, ce qui l'énerve et qui lui répond:

«Sale fanatique de mécanique!»

«La ferme fanatique d'alchimie!»

Une fois les dernières finitions fini et Ed et Winry calmer :

«C'est fini!» déclara Pinako. Ed regarda le résultat en se mettant debout et en fesant quelques étirements sur le mur.

«Ça te va?»

«Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux.»

C'est à se moment là que Winry a décidé de faire son petit bilan consernant les modifications de l'Auto-Mail d'Ed.

«De toute façon, t'es le genre à ne pas faire attention à ton Auto-Mail. J'ai utilisé beaucoup plus de chrome cette fois afin d'éviter qu'il ne rouille. Par contre, il est moins résitant, donc ne fait pas de folie...»

Edward n'en écouta pas un seul mot et partit en courant rejoindre Alphonse.

«... Tu m'écoutes, oui?!» Lui cria Winry.

«Désolé pour l'attente, Al!»

Ed parti donc rejoindre Al pour réparer enfin son armure.

«Tous les débris de ton armure sont là?» Demanda Ed.

«Oui. Les policiers de East City ont tout ramassé très gentiment.»

Ed est en train d'instalé tous les débrits de l'armure d'Al vers lui pour qu'il puisse effectuer la transmutation pour le réparer.

«Et tu vas arriver à le réparer?» Lui posa les commandant Armstrong.

«Oui, il suffit d'avoir le coup de main. Vous voyer ce sceau à l'intérieur?»

«Tout à fait.»

«C'est ce qui fait le lien entre l'âme de Al et l'armure. Je dois refaire le reste du corps sans toucher à ce symbole.»

Le commandant ne put s'empêcher de regarder plus en détail le symbole du lien de l'âme d'Al et remarqua quelque chose de particulier.

«On dirai que c'est écrit avec du sang.»

«Vous avez raison, c'est mon sang.»

Pendant que le commandant était en train de réfléchir sur le fait que le symbole soit écrit avec du sang et pourquoi, Ed et Al était en train de rigoler entre eux :

«On l'as échappé belle sur ce coup là.»

«Si l'armure avait était plus endomagée, c'en était fini de moi...»

Edward frappa dans ses mains et transmuta d'abords la jambe d'Al, ensuite son épaule et pour finir le bras. Et voilà un Alphonse flanbant neuf.

«Bien, bien» Dit Ed pendant qu'il regardait son travail.

«Ne perdons pas de temps!» Il refesait sa tresse pour aller s'entrainer un peu avec Al dehors. Ed était moins fort sur le plan physique que Al et ça depuis tout petit, il n'a jamais réussi à le battre. Heuresement qu'il y avait l'alchimie, ce qui fait que ça l'équilibre un peu contre son frère mais il ne l'utilise pas quand il s'entraine car le but est de maintenir leurs corps et leurs techniques à jour. Au bout d'un moment, le commandant Armstrong décida de ce joindre à eux pour les aider à s'entrainer sans vraiment demander leur avis. Et tous ça sous les yeux de Winry qui ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur ce qu'ils font (vu que les frères évitent du mieux qu'ils peuvent le commandant.).

Une fois le soir arriver, les trois combattants décidèrent de rentrer pour manger.

A table, tous le monde mangeaient sauf Alphonse qui lustrait son armure et qui donnait quelque morceaux de nourriture à Den. Toute la soirée se fait avec une ambiance conviviale avec de gros moments de plaisir.

«Hé hé! Si on retrouve nos corps d'origine, on aura plus besoin de Winry et Mamie.»

«Dis donc, espèce de petit...»

«Sa veut aussi dire que sans mécaniciens, tu ne peux rien faire! Allez, tire pas cette tronche...»

«Qu'est-ce quelle a, ma tronche?»

«Hé hé! Bien envoyé!»

Quand la nuit arrive, tous le monde alla se préparer pour aller se coucher, et c'est Alphonse qui remarqua son frère, déjà endormit sur le canapé, le ventre à l'air :

«Haaa! Il dort encore le ventre à l'air! Il est vraiment incorrigible...» Se n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward dormait avait le ventre à l'air et malgrès les commentaires d'Al, il continuait à le faire.

«Alphonse, on dirait que tu le maternes un peu trop. Ha ha.» Pinako ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à cette situation.

«Même pas vrai! C'est pas facile d'avoir un frère qui donne autant de fil à retordre.»

«On a du mal à voir qui est l'aîné entre vous deux...» Heuresement pour Winry que l'intéresser ne puisse pas l'entendre. Elle lui met également une couverture pour le couvrir.

«Ça vous fait quel âge, maintenant?» Lui demanda Pinako.

«J'ai 14 ans et Edward en a 15.»

«Ha ha ha! C'est drôle! On a le même âge et pourtant, il est considéré comme est une arme de destruction massive à lui tous seul... Mais quand il dort... Il est sans défense...»

Après un certains temps, tous le monde partit se coucher sauf Al qui lisait des livres comme il avait l'habitude de faire chaque nuit.

Quant à Edward, il se réveillait dans un endroit sombre avec rien autours de lui. Mais en dessous de lui, ce trouve un cercle comme il n'en a jamais vu avant. On aurait plutôt dit un dessin qu'un cercle. A l'intérieur de ce dessin ce trouvait une jeune fille, avec de minis portraits autourt d'elle. Cette fille avait les cheuveux court et elle fermait les yeux. Les autres portrait aussi mais eux, ils ont tous le sourir, un sourir heureux. Ed marcha un bout de temps sur le cercle avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie.

«Mais où suis-je? Que c'est-il passé? Et comment je fais pour sortir moi?!» Ed décida alors d'utiliser son alchimie pour ce faire un chemin. Il frappa dans ses mains et les plaqua sur le cercle, mais au lieu de se créer une sortie, le cercle se brissa et Edward tomba dans le vide.

«HHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!» Ed avait l'impression que cette chute était s'en fin pour finalement, tombé sur ce qui dirait un autre cercle étrange avec un autre motif sur celui-ci. En effect, à l'intérieur ce trouve le signe de Flamel. Et ce cercle était complètement dénuer de couleur comparer à l'autre.

«AAAIIIEEE! Mais c'est quoi cette endroit?!» Il prit le temps de ce relever et de constater qu'il était seul.

«_Il y doit bien avoir quelqu'un dans les parages qui peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici_.»

«HOUHOU! Il y a quelqu'un ici?» Aucune réponse.

«Putain! C'est quoi ce bordel?! Comment j'ai pu atterir ici alors que j'étais à Resembool?!»

«Parce que je vous ai appellé» Ed se retourna et vit un être complètement dissimuler sous une cape. Impossible d'appercevoir son visage.

«Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'elle est cette endroit?»

«Sa n'a aucune importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que ton monde, notre monde, va bientôt sombrer dans les Ténèbres.» Le mystérieux individu n'a pas quitté une seule fois Ed des yeux.

«Comment ça?»

«Les Ténèbres vont détruire notre monde, les sans-coeurs vont le détruire .»

«Les sans-coeurs?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?»

«Tu veux les voir?» Ed recula de quelques pas, il ne fesait pas confiance en cet inconnu et ne veut en aucun cas être attaquer par surprise. Il regarda bien attensieusement les allentours en essayant de remarquer une forme suspecte, mais rien.

«Tu te fout de moi?! Il n'y a rien ici! Juste toi et moi!» Ed commença à s'enerver contre lui. L'individu lui répondit juste avec un grand sourir d'un air béat. Ed qui s'impatientait de plus en plus, décida de s'approcher de lui mais s'arrêta quand il voit une ombre partir de derrière lui et bouger partout sur le cercle. Ed regarda l'ombre sortir pour faire face à une créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore.

«C'est quoi ce truc?!»

«C'est un sans-coeurs, les individus qui ont perdu leurs cœurs.»

Le sans-coeurs commença à s'approcher de Ed, prête pour l'attaquer. Edward frappa dans ces mains et fit apparaître sa lame en métal flamblant neuf que venait de lui remplacer Winry.

«Tu vas voir!» Ed coura dans sa direction et le frappa qu'un simple mouvement de son bras. Le sans-coeurs recula de quelques pas. Ed était assez confiant sur ce combat.

«Et alors? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Pour une menace, t'es plutôt faible.» Ed couru encore et frappa de nouveau le sans-coeurs qui fini pas disparaître.

«Quoi, c'est tout? Et alors, tu vas me dire que tu as peur que ces machins-truc détruise notre monde?» Ed retransmuta son bras à son aspect d'origine.

«Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les sans-coeurs. Celà pourrais te coûter cher.» Et c'est après ces mots qu'Ed remarqua qu'il était encerclé par d'autres sans-coeurs.

«Merde! Bordel, vous allez voir!» Les sans-coeurs commençaient à sauter sur Ed.

Edward commença par frapper un sans-coeurs qui arrivait sur sa droite d'un coup de pied, et ensuite un autre sur sa gauche. Les coups que Ed leurs a donné nos eu aucun effect sur eux, et commençaient de nouveaux encercler Ed sur une extrémiter du cercle.

«Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que j'utilise l'alchi...» C'est à se moment qu'Ed commença par ce faire engloutir par une grande ombre, certainement provoquer par les sans-coeurs. Ed se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour résiter à l'ombre mais rien à faire, l'ombre était plus forte que lui. Il se trourna alors vers l'individu :

«Vite! Aide-moi à sortir de là» L'inconnu le regarda sans bouger et sans dire un mot.

«Putain! Bouge ton cul, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps!»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, tu risque rien pour le moment.»

Ed commençait par ne plus rien voir à cause des ombres et fini complètement engloutit par les Ténèbres. Il essaya encore et encore de ce débattre dans cette ombre mais rien à faire. Il avait l'impression de tomber une fois de plus sans jamais rencontrer la fin et puis il entendit de nouveau l'individu.

«N'aie pas peur... Je suis là... Je vais t'aider à combattre les sans-coeurs»

«Quoi? M'aider? C'est vrai que tu m'as bien aidé pour battre les sans-coeurs et me faire sortir de l'ombre!»

«Tu es l'élu que j'ai choisi... C'est toi qui la portera...»

«L'élu?! Moi?! Et porter quoi?»

«L'arme pouvant fermer les portes que les sans-coeurs convoitent... Mais pour le moment... Prépart-toi...Et ne laisse jamais ton cœur aux Ténèbres car ton cœur... Est une arme redoutable...»

«Me préparer?.._._» C'est à ce moment qu'une grande lumière jailli d'entre les mains d'Ed et éblouie toutes les ombres.

Ed se réveilla en sursaut sur le canapé où il s'était endormit la première fois. Dans le coin, il pu voir Alphonse le regardant :

«Que ce passe t-il Ed? Tu as fait un cauchemard?» Al le lui demanda avec sa voix toute douce. Ed était encore tout éssouflé par ce qui vient de se passer, puis répondu à Al.

«Non, juste un rêve étrange... Ne t'en fait pas je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et sa va aller mieux.» Cette explication semblait convernir à Al qui lui fait un signe de la tête, et Ed partit en direction de la cuisine :

«_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça? Est-ce que se n'était qu'un simple rêve...?_»

* * *

_Alors? Est-ce qu'il vous a plus ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, sa fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Votre fidèle alchimiste **MeckaBlaze Alchemist **: XD_


End file.
